The amount of messages with which a typical user may interact in a given day is ever increasing. For example, a user may receive a multitude of emails that vary in an amount of importance to a recipient of the emails. The user, for instance, may receive work emails and personal emails in an account. The user may also receive emails that are sent periodically from a sender that may have varying degrees of interest to the user, such as newsletters, offers for sale, and so on.
However, traditional techniques that were employed to interact with the emails generally did not differentiate between these emails. Consequently, a user was often forced to navigate through each of the emails using traditional techniques to locate a particular email of interest, which could be both time consuming and frustrating to the user especially when considering the vast number of emails and other messages even a typical user may receive in a day.